


of pretty boys and kittens

by mvpchani



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Body Appreciation, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, daniel is mostly just gentle, kitten!ong, rope bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: daniel had the desire to put seongwoo into a choker and a leash and seongwoo was more than just willing to take it even a step further.





	of pretty boys and kittens

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted to do was to write an innocent story for them first but then ong's burn it up focus cam appeared along with that black choker and that was the beginning of that not so innocent piece of work

ever since seongwoo had started dating daniel, he was open to any kind of suggestions from the younger boy.

normally, daniel was too shy to approach seongwoo about his sexual fantasies, contrary to his self during the actual act. by now, seongwoo knew his boyfriend, however; just by watching daniel’s behavior, it was easy for the older boy to read what was on his mind.

that was how seongwoo discovered daniel’s newest idea; after they had come home from their practice one night, daniel seemed way out of the loop, fidgeting around nervously while biting on his bottom lip unconsciously. only those two little habits were enough for seongwoo to notice that something was bugging daniel’s mind, yet he couldn’t pinpoint out exactly what the matter could had been. before seongwoo was able to approach the nervous boy, daniel stumbled out of the room, a towel in his hand which was an indication to where he was running off.

seongwoo was persistent, though. a few moments later, he followed daniel to the bathroom, knocking on the door despite the heavy sound of water splashing against the ground, which must had drowned out seongwoo’s approach. he could see daniel being slumped into his own in the shower, letting the warm water massage his tensed up shoulder and neck area, but all signs of relaxation faded away as seongwoo stepped into the shower himself, hugging the taller boy from behind. under his touch, the muscles of the other contracted but seongwoo soothed his boyfriend by trailing feathery kisses along his shoulder up to the side of his neck, eventually nibbling playfully on his earlobe.

“i’m tired, seongwoo”, daniel mumbled but leaned back more into seongwoo’s touch, whose deep vibrations caused by a chuckle tickled daniel’s back just slightly.

“i’m just here to save some water”, seongwoo deadpanned and reached for his hair shampoo, the smell of coconut pervading his senses as he squeezed some on his hand and rubbed it into daniel’s hair with skilled fingers. a sigh of relief left daniel’s lips, who thoroughly enjoyed the care of the older boy, his eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touches.

“now that you’re relaxed, you can tell me what’s been keeping your mind busy today”

it should had been all too obvious to daniel that seongwoo was there for a purpose, but the careful approach of his boyfriend was easing him; as seongwoo was rinsing daniel’s hair, the latter was thinking about how to propose the idea to the other, even knowing that there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed of with seongwoo.

“you’d make a pretty kitty, hyung”

upon saying the sentence, daniel’s cheeks took the color of a soft pink and it was quite the relief to him that his back was still turned to the other boy. humming in agreement, seongwoo started to cover daniel’s body in shower gel, giving the other’s back and thighs a massage along the procedure. letting out a moan due to all the bliss, daniel shut his eyes tight again and basked in the joy of his boyfriend’s considerate treatment, almost forgetting about their little talk from before. eventually, seongwoo leaned in close and meowed in a low tone right next to daniel’s ear, which sent a shiver down the other’s spine and acted as a great reminder.

“could… could you do that in bed? while wearing a leash… and maybe being restrained?”

by now, daniel was facing seongwoo, who grinned up cheekily at the taller before leaving a kiss on the corner of daniel’s lips, pulling away the second daniel wanted more. motioning to his own body, seongwoo silently asked from daniel to return the favor, who sighed in slight frustration from being denied some affection but went on to clean off the older boy from all the sweat and dirt. his big hands were touching seongwoo’s body gently, as if the other was made of porcelain, and the latter couldn’t help smirking at the timidness.

“nyel-ah wants to be the one on top this time around, hmm?”

seongwoo’s teasing comment painted daniel’s cheeks in a crimson red, no matter how often they had done this, switching their positions in bed. they weren’t fixated on anything, instead deciding to go with the flow and whatever fit them in the situation, though seongwoo was usually the one in charge. however, the latter could tell that daniel wanted to fuck him during their next session, and the addition of the equipment was exciting him. keeping the anticipation low, seongwoo didn’t think about it yet in order to not get a hard-on and instead just agreed to the idea, giving daniel a quick kiss on the lips once the water was finally turned off before getting out of the shower to dry himself off.

soon enough, the two of them were cuddled up in daniel’s bed, seongwoo snuggled up to daniel’s chest who was pressed against the wall; maybe not the most comfortable position for the taller boy due to his big body, but at least seongwoo was in a safe haven. jisung was already tightly asleep on the bed opposite to them, while the two boys were still sharing kisses and quiet laughter of joy between themselves.

it didn’t take long until tiredness was overtaking them and daniel could feel himself dozing off first, the last images in front of his eyes being seongwoo’s softened face as he was smiling his gentle and adorable smile only reserved for daniel, his eyes turning into crescent moons and yet the sparkle was still being noticeable; daniel wanted nothing more than to engrave the sight in his mind and repeat the scene in his dreams over and over again.

“i hope you’ll dress me up just as prettily as i am”, seongwoo whispered before wishing daniel a good night, his lips pressing softly against daniel’s for a moment, and just by those mere words, the younger boy’s dreams were filled by seongwoo in all kinds of various leashes and cat ears, each of them being prettier than the ones before, and daniel had never woken up with a more painful morning wood than after that night.

\---

the idea had been lingering in their minds for a while, but only came to realization during one of their scarce days off.

most of the members decided to go out, only jaehwan stayed behind with the couple. sighing at the situation he was stuck in, jaehwan retreated into his room, talking about “how he was going to take a nap and that they should keep it low”. the living room was filled with laughter from daniel, while seongwoo only grinned innocently at their friend, pretending as if he was confused by the comment. jaehwan didn’t bother staying behind to engage in any kind of banter with seongwoo, knowing it was for his best to give the two lovebirds space for themselves as quickly as possible.

seongwoo stayed curled up in daniel’s lap for a little longer, his arms being slung around the other’s neck and his face being buried in the crook of it. there was a comfortable silence surrounding them until all of a sudden, seongwoo practically purred against daniel’s skin, causing the ends of the small hair to stand up all while a slight shudder passed through his body. it didn’t stop there at all; instead, seongwoo started to nibble on a patch of soft skin but what had taken daniel by surprise was how the older boy snuck his hands under daniel’s shirt, scratching lightly along the younger’s broad back. the deep groan which ripped from daniel’s throat put a smirk on seongwoo’s face, who dug his fingernails deeper into daniel’s back as the latter stood them both up, carrying seongwoo in his arms to their shared bedroom.

once they arrived in the room, daniel put seongwoo gently on his bed before pulling away from the older, who whined at the loss of contact. watching daniel attentively, seongwoo saw how he pulled out a few items from a bag hidden in their wardrobe; among a small bottle of lube and a condom, daniel held something pastel pink in his hands and a red silky rope, which curled seongwoo’s lips to a knowing smile as anticipation filled every fibre of his body.

with shaky steps, daniel came back to the bed, dipping down at the edge right next to seongwoo, who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s shy behavior and pulled him down by the collar of his shirt, soothing the other by locking their lips together gently; the kiss was sweet and filled with unspoken words, but daniel understood it anyway by how seongwoo was moving his lips carefully against his, smiling into it once seongwoo could tell that daniel was relaxing under the love spell. as the older boy of the two broke off the kiss to draw in a deep breath, his gaze instantly travelled to the leash curled around daniel’s hand and from one moment to the other, seongwoo’s eyes were sparkling as he crinkled his nose up due to a smile finding its way on his softened face again.

“it’s really cute”, seongwoo commented and strained his neck to give daniel access, who leaned in to trail a few feathery kisses along the area, causing seongwoo’s breath to hitch. chuckling against the skin, daniel moved his big hands behind the other boy’s neck, pulling back for a moment to put on a collar first on which he clipped on the leash afterwards. in the meanwhile, seongwoo got a hold of the kitty ears headband, which were in an equal pastel pink color and carefully put them into his hair, letting out a small ‘meow’ as he was getting into his role.

breathing out unsteadily, daniel let his eyes wander over seongwoo’s body, his hands roaming along it almost automatically before he pushed up the other’s shirt, almost knocking over the headband as he stripped the cloth off with clumsy hands. in an instant, daniel laid seongwoo on his back and got on top of him, his pair of pillow lips finding seongwoo’s thin ones and moving perfectly against them. it was almost as if they were molded for each other and seongwoo couldn’t help sighing contently into daniel’s warm mouth as their kiss got deepened, daniel’s tongue slipping into seongwoo’s wet cavern to explore it playfully. the tips of their tongues were rubbing accordingly against each other until seongwoo suddenly bit down gently and just enough to gain a startled noise out of daniel, who pulled back and was met with seongwoo’s mischievous grin.

“you’re a playful kitten, huh?”, daniel asked as he threaded his fingers through seongwoo’s hair, while he swept the back of his other hand over his wet lips. sticking his tongue out mockingly in a cute way, seongwoo wanted to reach up to pull daniel back into another kiss, yet the latter denied him of it and instead flipped seongwoo over with ease, his hot breath ghosting over the other boy’s sensitive nape.

seongwoo moaned into the pillow, the noise being muffled out, as daniel kissed along the back of seongwoo’s neck until he reached the collar, which was covering some of the area. daniel was tugging on it experimentally, which caused seongwoo to take in a sharp breath and release another purr from his throat. laughing softly at the noise, daniel continued to press his lips over the exposed skin until he nipped on the spot where seongwoo’s shoulder met his neck, while he reached out for seongwoo’s hands to put his wrists together on the lower back. clumsily due to the split attention, daniel tied seongwoo up, the ropes digging into seongwoo’s pale skin firmly enough to leave red marks behind and restrain the older boy completely in his movements.

excitement was building up in the pit of seongwoo’s stomach just by being under the charge of daniel, yet the younger boy had other plans in his mind. he could had done anything to seongwoo (as long as they were both comfortable with it), but instead of using his power over his restrained boyfriend on the bed, daniel chose to appreciate.

“you’re the most beautiful kitten i’ve ever seen”, daniel whispered huskily into seongwoo’s ear, the deep vibrations sending a shiver down the other’s spine, who already mewled at the mere sound of daniel’s purposely lower voice. with one hand, daniel started to scratch behind seongwoo’s cat ears before caressing the soft material between his fingers, while his other hand cupped seongwoo’s chin to tilt his head up in order to get a better look of the older’s face. from his forehead to his cheeks, daniel started to plant gentle kisses over seongwoo’s face, murmuring compliments against the skin, which felt like a slight tickle to seongwoo.

all the praise and compliments were turning seongwoo on more and more, who could feel his hardening length against the restraints, which were his boxers, and the precum was already leaking against the material, and yet he had to wait it out a little bit longer. daniel had only moved on to his boyfriend’s lips again, this time pulling seongwoo into a dirty kiss right away with a tug on the leash, and seongwoo could only kiss daniel back desperately, almost as if he wanted to suck out each and every word of praise from the younger’s mouth. an equally needy whine could be heard in the back of seongwoo’s throat as daniel pulled back too quickly for seongwoo’s taste, but the latter didn’t give the older boy much time to dwell as he moved on to work his mouth along seongwoo’s sharp jaw, eventually trailing wet kisses down the neck and chest.

seongwoo let out a string of soft noises, mewling and purring at daniel’s touches, and the more compliments daniel murmured against seongwoo’s sensitive skin, the louder seongwoo grew vocally. ‘kitten’, ‘soft baby’, ‘seongwoo-yah’ were just the few pet names daniel gave his boyfriend, which unconsciously turned seongwoo into a blushing mess, his cheeks being tinted in a soft pink, matching seongwoo’s choker and leash.

as daniel reached seongwoo’s stomach with his mouth, the latter started to grow impatient. constantly trying to break free of his restraints, seongwoo bucked up with his hips to create some kind of friction, yet got pushed back again by daniel, who held onto seongwoo’s sides firmly, even leaving fingerprints on the pale skin, before dipping down to suck a hickey on his boyfriend’s hipbone. seongwoo wanted so badly to lose his fingers in daniel’s hair, tug on it harshly while daniel’s mouth was working wonders on the sensitive spot and turning the area to a pretty red-purple color, but all seongwoo could do was to watch daniel through half-lidded eyes full of lust and eagerness and try to control his heavy breathing caused by the pleasure already running through his veins.

giving seongwoo a playful grin once daniel let go off the abused skin between his teeth, the younger boy played around with the waistband of seongwoo’s sweats for a while, two fingers being hooked under it to pull it back and forth; only as seongwoo was begging with desperation in his tone did daniel finally strip the sweats off the other’s legs, the boxers being tossed to the ground next thing. sighing in relief as his painfully hard dick sprung against his stomach, precum leaking on the stomach, seongwoo expected daniel to let go off the teasing. instead, daniel went on to nip on seongwoo’s inner thighs, littering the smooth skin with small hickeys, which caused the older boy to curl his hands into fists and arch his back beautifully due to the overstimulation from being overly sensitive there.

“i love your thighs the most, my pretty kitten” daniel suddenly stated with appreciation in his voice, while he sat up to reach for the small bottle of lube, coating his fingers with it. almost as if there was a demand coming from daniel, seongwoo spread his legs apart for daniel to fit between them; smirking at his pet’s eagerness, daniel circled his index finger on the rim of seongwoo’s hole, his muscles twitching at the loud and high-pitched ‘meow’ coming from seongwoo’s mouth. without giving any thought in it, daniel slowly eased the first finger into the awaiting asshole, while playing around with the leash, tugging on it each time with more pressure until he cut off seongwoo’s air circulation. by now, daniel’s finger was up inside the other to the second knuckle, and the pain mixed with the lightheadedness could had seongwoo sent off the edge right then and there if it wasn’t for his boyfriend letting go off the leash suddenly, clearly not wanting to overdo it. daniel was too caring, too gentle for that and they both knew it.

the stimulation which seongwoo was receiving was driving his mind crazy already; daniel kept on switching between testing out his limits with the leash and showering seongwoo’s body in kisses and praise, finding even the right words for the simplest parts, all while stretching and preparing the boy underneath him. by the time daniel was adding the third finger in, seongwoo was incoherently begging his ‘master’ to touch him down there and give him the release so badly needed.

instead, daniel pulled out his fingers with a slick sound, watching as seongwoo’s hole clenched after nothing. patting seongwoo’s ass, daniel leaned down for a kiss but the older boy could only wail from sexual frustration and nibble on daniel’s bottom lip to make him hurry up. giggling against seongwoo’s lips, daniel gave in, having the softest spot for seongwoo’s adorable demeanour, and finally stripped himself off his clothes, putting his well-toned body to full expose for seongwoo to feed his eyes on. it only turned the older boy on more and made him even more hard, if that was even possible; his sweet release was so close, seongwoo could almost taste it on the tip of his tongue.

“my pretty kitty, i want to fuck you on all fours. can… can master do that?”

daniel was stumbling on the last few words, a small blush creeping on his cheeks by calling himself ‘master’, and for the sake of his boyfriend’s dignity, seongwoo pretended as if he didn’t notice daniel’s embarrassment. besides, the request was so hot in seongwoo’s mind, it caused him to moan sensually, hoping it’d had been sufficient enough as an answer.

understanding the message, daniel flipped seongwoo around again and steadied up the other’s bottom, getting seongwoo on his knees and his ass up in the air. seongwoo’s back was arched in a perfect way and his face stuffed against the pillow, being unable to hold himself up by his hands which were starting to hurt being tied to the back. however, seongwoo didn’t even have time to think about the uneasiness; all the focus was directed on daniel’s big hand caressing his soft butt cheeks. with his other hand, daniel gave his dick a few strokes before putting on the condom and smearing some lube on his covered erect penis, making sure he would had hurt seongwoo as least as possible. in any other moment, seongwoo would had found it endearing, but in his needy state of the desperate urge to hit his climax, seongwoo could only wiggle his ass eagerly and push himself back on daniel’s crotch.

biting back a moan, daniel put his hands on both sides of seongwoo’s hips before pushing in slowly, not wanting to let the brainless pleasure get over him. even though seongwoo’s clamp and warm walls were engulfing his dick, daniel had to hold himself back until his boyfriend had adjusted; daniel didn’t get off to the pain of his lover.

once seongwoo rocked himself back, however, daniel took it as a sign to start his steady thrusts while covering seongwoo’s back with his chest and pressing soothing kisses on the other’s shoulders. seongwoo was mewling and moaning at all the sensations and he could only think of the warm and bubbly feeling in his stomach, which was only getting stronger and stronger.

all of a sudden, daniel leaned back to tug on the leash and strain seongwoo’s neck, who had his head thrown back and got taken over by the light feeling in his mind. the room around him was getting dizzy the longer daniel was cutting him off his breath but seongwoo got thrown into a freefall as daniel weakened his grip around the leash, giving seongwoo the chance to take in a huge amount of air.

seongwoo’s breath intakes were short and hyperventilated and he was feeling as if he was on cloud nine; with a few more tugs on the leash and daniel’s pace of his thrusts speeding up and becoming more roughly, seongwoo got pushed over the edge and released his sticky semen over his smooth stomach, moaning out in a broken voice as the waves of pleasure were flowing through his body.

there wasn’t any time for seongwoo to calm down from his high as daniel was still fucking himself to his orgasm, his nails digging painfully into the skin and bruising it, and seongwoo swore he could feel himself getting hard again from the raw overstimulation. tears were already streaming down seongwoo’s face from the immense pleasure mixed with pain, and the only noise seongwoo got out of his mouth was the repetition of the word ‘master’ in a hoarse voice, which sounded like music to daniel’s ears.

as daniel hit his climax, pounding into seongwoo’s hole and against his prostate, seongwoo was screaming daniel’s name only to be cut off again by the leash, this time being the harshest moment; it instantly brought seongwoo to his second climax, white stars appearing in his vision and his body trembling vibrantly at the sensation.

daniel pulled his hand back as he felt seongwoo shuddering underneath him and slumped down at the side, cradling the smaller frame of his boyfriend in his arms and checking attentively if he hadn’t gone to far. the look of pure bliss in seongwoo’s face was telling enough to daniel, who let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in, and pressed a gentle kiss to the temple.

“my kitten was doing so well today”, daniel praised the boy in his arms, who purred in satisfaction and rested his head on daniel’s chest, listening to daniel’s slowly steading heartbeat.

before the tiredness could had engulfed them both, daniel lazily undid the ropes on seongwoo’s wrists, brushing his fingertips feathery over the burning red lines, which got a small hiss out of seongwoo. in an attempt to soothe the pain, daniel kissed over the area and murmured more about how pretty his kitten is, being all wrecked; seongwoo had a hard time holding back a moan.

daniel did the same to the red bruises on seongwoo’s neck once the collar was off until the older boy shut him up with his mouth, but the sweetness of the kiss was a sign of gratitude.

“i guess we’ll have to ask the stylists to put on a choker on you to hide the outlines of my marks”

raising his eyebrow at the statement, seongwoo looked at his boyfriend with a knowing grin, noticing the confusion in daniel’s eyes the more seongwoo was staring without any reaction and only that smug cheshire cat smile on his face.

“you just want to see me more as a kitten, don’t you?”

the nervous laugh coming from daniel the next moment was telling enough to seongwoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm always open for feedback!
> 
> also come talk to me on @mvpchani and lets be mutuals and talk about more glorious ideas


End file.
